Black Widow
Black Widow is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Black Widow #4: 15 Jun 2016 Current Issue :Black Widow #5: 20 Jul 2016 Next Issue :Black Widow #6: 17 Aug 2016 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Black Widow/Natalia Romanova/Natasha Romanoff' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Black Widow #5 Black Widow #4 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Black Widow: The Itsy-Bitsy Spider' - Collects vol. 1 #1-3 & vol. 2 #1-3. "Natasha Romanov has always led a life of adventure. First, she was a Soviet spy, fighting on the Cold War front line. She then defected to the West, eventually becoming a super hero and an Avenger. Natasha has earned a reputation as a consummate professional, coldly efficient and as deadly as her namesake. But now, her time as Black Widow may be running out. Yelena Belova, the new Black Widow, seeks to claim the mantle she feels was stolen from her Motherland. Anxious to prove herself by eliminating her counterpart, Belova will stop at nothing to achieve her goal." - *'Black Widow, vol 1: The Finely Woven Thread' - Collects vol. 6 #1-6. "The Black Widow goes undercover in Russia, but from its cold streets, the Hand of God reaches out to crush her...and it is as merciless as its name implies. Outmatched by the brute force of a powerful new villain, Natasha faces her deadliest test, and discovers a deadly plot unfolding that spans the entire globe." - *'Black Widow, vol 2: The Tightly Tangled Web' - Collects vol. 6 #7-12, plus Punisher #9. "On a snowy night in Prague, Black Widow must fight her way out of disaster alongside the Winter Soldier! And as Isaiah’s London business turns complicated, Natasha finds herself fighting against — or alongside? — the Punisher for access to a deadly criminal network. But trapped on an exploding oil rig with Crossbones and his Skull Squad, will Frank and Natasha complete their missions — or take each other out?" - *'Black Widow, vol 3: Last Days' - Collects vol. 6 #13-20. "The world has turned against Black Widow. Her web is broken. It’s all been worth it, though, because the path to Chaos is finally at her feet. But can Natasha still turn to the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.? And how far can she travel her brutal road to the answers she needs, while still calling herself a hero? As Chaos looms, an enemy resurfaces with a surprising agenda, and Natasha gets an offer she can’t refuse. This is it: Black Widow goes head-to-head with Chaos at long last! Then, at the end of all things, Black Widow finds herself unexpectedly connected to one of the darkest moments of her past. See how the first lines of red in her ledger were written. Will Natasha fall into darkness? Is it too late for redemption?" - *'Black Widow, vol. 1: S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Most Wanted' - Collects vol. 7 #1-6. "Natasha has a lifetime of secrets, and when some of the darkest ones are made public, nobody is safe. As S.H.I.E.L.D. turns on its once greatest asset, she seeks out her own answers in a knockdown drag-out tale of action and espionage! But will the Widow’s hunt for the Weeping Lion send her back to the one place she never wanted to go?" - - (forthcoming, October 2016) Digital *'Black Widow: Itsy-Bitsy Spider' - Collects vol. 1 #1-3 & vol. 2 #1-3. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 6 Writer: Nathan Edmondson. Artist/Covers: Phil Noto. Volume 7 Writer: Mark Waid. Artist/Covers: Chris Samnee. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-3, 1999 (mini-series) * Volume 2: #1-3, 2001 (mini-series) * Volume 3: #1-6, 2004-2005 (mini-series) * Volume 4: #1-6, 2005-2006 (mini-series, aka Black Widow 2, aka Black Widow: The Things They Say About Her…) * Volume 5: #1-8, 2010-2011 * Volume 6: #1-20, 2014-2015 * Volume 7: #1- , 2016-present Future Publication Dates :Black Widow #6: 17 Aug 2016 News & Features * 28 May 2014 - Punisher vs. Black Widow vs. Crossbones in August’s 'Friend From Foe' Crossover Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero